World Spins Madly On
by ottersarelove
Summary: Lorelai is watching the first snow of the season when she receives a unsettling phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The song is Come Home by One Republic.

_**I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world aint as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in **_

"_Everything's magical when it snows, everything looks pretty."_

The night was still and quiet, the entire ground was covered in a white powder and white, heavy flakes continued to fall from the dark sky. Everything was covered in the white substance and the large, full luminous moon caused it to glisten. The world was perfect as though nothing could destroy it.

"_The clothes are great. Coats, scarves, gloves, hats."_

Lorelai Gilmore sat on the porch of her home a warm, heavy, blanket wrapped around her body. She wore a light blue jacket and matching hat, a colorful scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hands sat on her lap, holding a mug, gloves on them. Steam arose from her mug, which a held a light brown liquid, marshmallows lay on top floating. She breathed in deeply savoring the smell of winter and the first snow. Her breaths came out in large puffs and as quickly as it had appeared it vanished.

"_Do you know the best things happen when it snows?" _

She smiled at the conversation she had with her daughter and looking at the empty spot next to her, she frowned feeling a twinge of sorrow. It quickly vanished when she remembered that she would be home for Christmas, which was only a few weeks ago. Her best birthday, her first kiss, Rory's first steps. They all had happened when it had snowed. She smiled at the joyous memories, she cherished each and everyone of them. They each had brought her joy in their separate way.

"_I feel good. Tingly."_

She did feel good, she always felt good when it snowed after all it was her little gift. When it snowed the world became a place of beauty, pure and elegant almost innocence in away. She sat for sometime taking in her surroundings, the beauty that lay before her. She felt the cool, crisp air brush against her cheek and she felt it leave a reddish tint behind. The tranquility of the atmosphere was destroyed when she heard the distance ringing of the phone from the house. Grumbling, she stood up leaving her warm blanket and her empty cup behind and made her way into the house. She manged to grab the phone before it went to the machine.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, this is her."

"I'm Karen Dole, I'm calling from Hartford Memorial Hospital regarding a Rory Gilmore, it's urgent that you get here immediately." Suddenly that tingly feeling disappeared completely from her body and was replaced with one of fear.

It's short I know but other then that what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.

OAL


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Hands shaking Lorelai placed the phone down and let the information she had just received register in her mind. Rory was hurt and in the hospital she had to get there. She looked desperately for her bag before remembering she had laid it on the couch. Digging through it she found her keys and rushed outside, stumbling over the cup and blanket she had left behind. Her feet sank in the deep snow that had piled up from the hours of falling, dragging her feet she made it to the car. She quickly opened the door and started the engine, she swiftly pulled out of the driveway the tires sliding on the snow. She was rapidly driving down the deserted road and she had just ran the town's red light when the engine started stalling.

"No, no not now." She growled under breath and pressed her foot harder down on the petal. The car slowed down and she pulled over to the side before it came to a complete stop.

"Damn it!" She pounded the palm of fist against the rim of the steering wheel. She hadn't even seen the low fuel warning, she had meant to get gas on her way to work but in her panic had forgotten. Grabbing her keys, she hastily opened the door the cold air hitting her. Getting out of the car she ran, her boats moved through the snow becoming wet. She reached the corner and pounded her fist against the door, ratting the blinds and the closed sign that was inside.

"Luke!" She cried out, slamming her fist harder.

"Luke, it's me open up!" A light flickered on inside and a man made his way through the diner, opening the door.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" He asked his hair was messy, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers. Lorelai stood in front of him, snowflakes in her hair and her eyes were watery tears forming in them.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern in his voice as he stepped closer to her.

"P-Please, Luke R-Rory's in the hospital m-my car i-it won't - . " Hers words were barely audible but Luke understood.

"I'll get my keys." He returned a moment later keys in hand now wearing jeans, a jacket and his blue baseball cap.

"Let's go." They had arrived at the hospital, walking through the sliding glass doors and going straight to the front desk. A young blond stood behind the counter dressed in matching pink scrubs.

"I'm here for a Lorelai Gilmore."

"And you are?" The blond questioned.

"Her mother." Lorelai replied impatiently and the young woman shifted through a pile of charts finding the right one.

"All right, Dr. Wilson will be with you in a moment if you can just take a seat in the waiting room, she'll be out shortly." The girl instructed and Lorelai placed her hands on the desk.

"Look," She read the girl's name tag, "Casey. I received a phone call telling me it was urgent that I get here immediately."

"We tell that to everyone." Casey explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Lorelai shot back.

"No, we contact the family members as soon as the victim is brought in."

"You can't even tell me if she's all right?" Lorelai asked and Casey shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't been told the condition of your daughter I just know she was brought in through the E.R. Now if you will please take a seat in the waiting room, I will page Dr. Wilson for you."

"Thank you." Luke responded, guiding Lorelai to the nearest seat.

"It's bad they aren't telling us anything, that means she's really hurt doesn't it?" Lorelai asked turning to face Luke.

"No it doesn't," He answered placing his hand on her shoulder, "Now relax I'm sure she's fine."

"We're in a hospital, Luke you're only here for three reasons if you're sick, hurt or dying."

"She'll be all right, Rory's a fighter whatever is wrong with her she'll pull through." Luke told her, applying pressure on her shoulder and she she nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" He offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Lorelai answered using her thumb to wipe away at her wet eyes.

"I'll be right back." He told her getting up. Moments passed and Lorelai was becoming more anxious and was considering going back up to the front desk when a female doctor appeared. She was wearing blue scrubs, a white lab coat and was holding a file in her hands.

"Relatives of Lorelai Gilmore?" She questioned and Lorelai stood up.

"That's me."

"You must be...Lorelai?" She said glancing down at her chart.

"Yes, I'm her mother."

"I'm Doctor Wilson," She announced shaking Lorelai's hand, "I was the doctor who was on call when your daughter was brought in."

"Is she okay?" Lorelai questioned, fear in her voice.

"She has a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, some head trauma and she was suffering from hypothermia other then that she has some cuts and bruises."

"Oh my God." Lorelai whispered, "But she's okay right?"

"Miss. Gilmore perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office." Dr. Wilson replied and Lorelai followed her down the hallway. Luke sat alone in the waiting room, hands in his lap as he waited for Lorelai to return. The warm coffee sat by his feet in a small foam cup and he listened to the television that was playing info commercials. He saw a stack of old magazines on the table, worn and ripped he picked one up and glimpsed through it. He only looked up when he heard cries throughout the hallway.

"Miss. Gilmore! Miss. Gilmore, please come back!" The pleas fell on deaf ears as Lorelai quickly walked down the hallway and passed Luke.

"Lorelai, hey what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her by the shoulders, keeping her firmly in place. Tears streamed down her face, making her blue eyes glisten and she engulfed in him a hug, clinging to him. His neck and shirt were becoming moist from her tears and he wrapped both his arms around her. The words she whispered next chilled him to the bone.

"R-Rory, my Rory w-was raped."

Please review.

OAL


End file.
